Say Yes And Marry Me
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Follow Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi as they propose to their lovers in one unusual way. It’s Three proposals full of fluffy Humor and romance. Rated M, just in case. KisaOC, SasoDei, ItaSasu Uchihacest.
1. Have You Thought About It?

**Say Yes And Marry Me **

Have You Thought About It? **  
**

"Have you guys ever thought about how you are going to propose to your boyfriend?"

Late that afternoon, as they ate lunch at their break, Kisame just decided to throw that question out in the open. It was just at random, even though in his head he had bounced it and thought about that same question himself. Itachi and Sasori, who are his best friends and is currently having lunch with, both stopped eating to look at their friend, who was still pondering over the idea.

"I never even thought about proposing to him, to tell you the truth," Sasori answered "It's almost as if me and Deidara are already married."

"Same here" Itachi said, "I've always felt happy just being near Sasuke, that I never thought marriage would do anything to change that feeling" Kisame sighed dramatically at that.

"You guys have no imagination and no sense of commitment, do you?" Sasori and Itachi just blinked as they looked at Kisame as if he was insane. They were completely committed to their boyfriends.

"And if you were to propose, how would you do it, you dumb shark" Itachi decided to humor him. Kisame looked at him and smirked. He then stood up all of a sudden, grabbed his tray. He then said.

"I will tell you once I have proposed." With that, he left, leaving a confused Sasori and Itachi.

"Should we propose?" Sasori asked Itachi. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know"

* * *

Well, this is a crazy idea I just had, well I was watching TV, but work with me here lol. The first one to propose will be Kisame. It's going to be KisameXOC, SasoriXDeidara, and ItachiXSasuke. See you guys around!


	2. Proposal With Horror

**Say Yes And Marry Me **

Proposal With Horror **  
**

Kisame was determined to show Sasori and Itachi that being engaged meant a lot more than they though it did, marriage was after all a beautiful thing. A smirk was on his face as he made his way over to his boyfriends apartment. Once he was there, he knocked the door and waited for a few seconds. Soon it was opened and his boyfriend was there, cutes boy shark he had ever seen. "My little angel" He said, with a huge grin.

"Kisame, I was not expecting to see you today" Jason sighed and then moved to the side, a similar grin spreading on his face "Come in my big strong shark!"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go to the Carnival with me!" Kisame said, bowing his head down shyly.

"The new fair!" Jason gasped, stars growing on his yellow eyes "Oh my, I never thought you would ask me to go there! I thought you hated those kinds of things"

"How could I hate anything that makes you smile like that, my little one" Kisame responded smoothly, patting himself on the back.

"Thank you!" He said. "Let me get my wallet and get ready and we'll go!" Kisame nodded as Jason ran back into his apartment, he followed. As soon as he was inside, he grinned and looked all around waiting for his lover to hurry. He was actually going to do this, he was the first one to propose and was going to be the first one to get married. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and smiled down at the gem.

"Soon"

* * *

Itachi and Sasori had made it a point to go and run some errands and then met later that day. "Have you thought on how you are going to propose to your boyfriend?" Sasori was the first to ask as he looked at the ring he got with the topaz gem with diamonds.

"Not really" Itachi said, his ring had a Sapphire gem with two black stones on the side.

"So, do we wait to see what Kisame says he did" Itachi shrugged.

"He is so going to chicken out in the last minute" Itachi scoffed and Sasori nodded in agreement. That was when their beepers went off and they had to run back home to their boyfriends.

"See ya!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready!" Jason said as he came back and gave Kisame a strange look when he saw him put something down his pants. "What were you doing?"

"Conducting a master plan" Kisame exclaimed "Not to worry, I'll let you know sometime today"

"Liar, you want me to forget!"

"I do not, now let's go to the fair" Jason huffed, but then nodded. Both he and Kisame walked towards the car and after half an hour, they were finally at the fair. It was full of rides, along with the smell of popcorn, hot dogs, ICEE's, and sweet cotton candy. There were many game tables as well.

"Woah!" Jason said.

"Wee" Kisame said sarcastically. That was when he saw that Itach and his little brother/boyfriend were there as well. He then remembered that Itachi said that Sasuke wanted to come here, and that is how the Carnival had popped into his mind! That was why it was there! Damned, and he thought he had come up with a great idea. No, Kisame thought, there was one place to make this proposal unique. He nearly gagged when he saw both Sasuke and Itachi kissing.

"Kisame! Let's go to the hammer!" Jason suddenly said and started to drag him to the white ride that looked like a huge hammer, well like two huge hammers that swung around back and forth as they came to a stop. But he knew they went all the way around in a circle.

"The hammers?" he gulped "Fucking bloody hell!"

Kisame hated carnivals and he had to endure one all day already. Jason was all smiles and laughs, and that just made his day. "So, where do you want to go now?" his excited boyfriend asked.

"Uh" he looked around, until a tall white run-downed building caught his eyes. _That is the perfect place for me to propose to him! I'll do it there!' _Kisame thought. "There!" he said. Jason looked over to where his boyfriend was pointing and a chill ran down his spine.

"Are you sure?" he asked, in a meek way. However, Kisame did not pay any attention to the tone of voice that his boyfriend was suddenly using.

"Yes!" he said "there!"

"Uh…" Jason had no time to say anything else; before he knew it he was being pulled into the Haunted House. There was someone there, and Kisame handed the amount of tickets necessary just to walk into the building. Jason's breath was coming in hard now as he pulled Kisame's arm tightly across his chest. He was terrified. "Kisame, my love, please let's go back"

"Relax" There was creaking noises. It was almost as if someone was following them.

"Kisame…" Jason's heart was pounding.

"Hmm, this is so lame" he said when flashing lights came on suddenly and a ghost like thing waved around.

"AAAAH!" Jason yelled in panic. "Kisame, I want out, I want out" Jason didn't care, he was going back, just as he sharply turned around, he tripped over his own two feet, falling down on his knees only to hit on another switch. Kisame gasped and turned around to help his boyfriend.

"GYAAA!" Jason yelled, as a snake like man with long silky hair and golden eyes appeared, and its mouth, a long tongue slithered out of it.

"Jason!"

"KISAME!" The man sobbed, and nearly had another panic attack as he felt arms grab him around the shoulders. He looked up and was met by the golden eyes of his boyfriend, they were warmer, and did not look like a snakes.

"Relax" Kisame said as he noticed how violently his boyfriend was shivering. It was dark around them, there were many laughing maniac voices around them. The snake man slid back down into the black passage it had come from. "Wow, you look so beautiful"

"Let's get out of here you fool!" Jason snapped.

"No" Kisame said "At least, not until you answer my question"

"Huh" Jason said angrily "What fucking question!" He pushed Kisame away from him and then stomped his foot. The snake was back, slithering and its teeth once again bared. "GYA!" Causing Jason to run back into Kisame's arms, they did not call this place the nightmare-haunted house for nothing.

"Jason!" Kisame said as he caught him.

"WHAT!" the other snapped, tears on his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Suddenly Jason could not hear anything around him, nothing at all. It was just he and Kisame. "Jason?"

"NO!" Jason yelled making Kisame's face drop. "JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"But, but!"

"EEEEH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" filled the air as a witch popped out of nowhere and swung herself back and forth on the roof. But that did nothing for the lovers who were lost in a deep kiss with each other.

"Let's get out of here," Kisame said in an emotionless voice as he pulled away and Jason nodded his head. Needless to say, they got lost and spent at least twenty more minutes stuck in there. Jason was pissed. That only led to an argument with many things said to regret.

* * *

Late the afternoon, as they ate lunch at their break, Kisame sat down with a frown on his face and simply kept silent. Sasori and Itachi looked at him curiously. The shark noticed this and then said "He rejected me"

"Seriously?" Sasori asked.

"How did you propose for him to reject you?" Itachi asked as he bit into his apple.

"In a haunted house!" Both Itachi and Sasori sweat dropped, that did not explain to them on how they should properly propose.

"Really" Itachi said.

"Sounds kind of lame" Sasori added. "No wonder he rejected you"

Kisame scoffed and crossed his arms. "So, I have a backup plan and this time, he will say yes. We are still not broken up" he started and then decided to change the subject from himself to his companions "Have you guys already thought about how you are going to propose to your boyfriend?" All he got were blank stares.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I can see many of you find this amusing. Hmm, What are other unusual ways to propose...I have to think of better things. I'll see you around.

Please Review and we'll see!


	3. The List To An Effective Proposal

**Say Yes And Marry Me **

The List To An Effective Proposal

Sasori and Itachi watched as Kisame wrote down on a paper instead of eating lunch, and kept hitting his head. "Damn, that has got to stop already" Itachi said as his drink nearly toppled off the table. "What the hell is your problem Kisame!" he snapped.

"Well" Kisame said, "I've been thinking about my back up plan," He said.

"What do you have so far?" Sasori asked.

"Well," Kisame said, "It's called the list to an Effective proposal!" He announced. This caused Itachi and Sasori to stare at him down founded.

"Really now" Itachi said.

"What do you have so far?"

"Well, so far All I have is a list of how I can propose, but no clue on how to go about it." Kisame explained as he placed the list out in the open. On the blue sheet of paper, there in bold letters it read:

Propose to him while bungee jumping.

Take him to a fancy restaurant and hide the ring in dessert

Take him to the park, get down on one knee by a small waterfall and pop the question

Take him to a football game and have them announce that I would like to marry my boyfriend…

"Well" Kisame said.

Itachi looked up "Try number one"

Sasori shook his head as he tried not to laugh at Itachi "Try number three" Kisame nodded his head. He got up and ran out of there.

"He is so going to try number four" they both said at the same time and finished their lunch before heading back to work.

* * *

Kisame ran towards his boyfriends job and smiled as he walked in. The office was looking at him apprehensively as his boyfriend stood up with a shocked look on his face "Kisame, what are you doing here, I have work!"

"Jason, I just need to ask you a couple of things!" He said.

Looking at him oddly, Jason nodded his head "Would you ever jump out of a plane with me, and marry me" Jason's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy, sharks are not meant for flying!" he snapped.

"If I took you to a restaurant and hid the ring in your desert," Kisame asked next.

"I would choke to death and kill you after wards!"

"How about in the park, around a water fall"

"I don't know, it sounds better than the rest"

"Really?"

"What about if we went to a foot ball game, and I proposed" Jason rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" Kisame jumped and ran out of there. "Hey, where are you going!"

"I just got a crazy idea!"

"Huh" Jason said, wondering why Kisame was asking to marry him so much. He might as well accept now, that shark knew nothing about proposals.

* * *

**Kisame's funeral…**

It had come as a shock.

All of them had attended the funeral. Itachi stood there with Sasuke beside him, both looked bored at the shark that was in the coffin. Deidara was trying hard to hide his huge grin, and Sasori just kept looking at him to see when he was going to break. Jason on the other hand, was crying his eyes out.

"This is so boring Nii-san" Sasuke complained "I want to go home"

"I want to as well, but something is not right here," Itachi said. Sasuke tilted his head and looked at the shark in the coffin…now that his brother said that. Kisame had been well yesterday. Why the sudden heart attack?"

"Oooh! My kisame" Jason sobbed. He walked over to the 'corpse' and placed his hand over the coffin. "AAAH!" he yelled as his hand was suddenly grabbed.

"Will you marry me Jason? Till death do us part?" Kisame said as he sat up and shocked everyone. Jason was shaking from shock to anger.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. "What was wrong with the park Idea, I thought you were really dead. You had me over the border killing my self. You are SUCH AN IDIOT!" With that Jason stomped out of the cemetery and was followed by a fearful Kisame.

"Jason, wait, IM SORRY!"

"Psh, what a lame way to propose" Sasuke said, grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him out of the cemetery with him.

"Yeah" Itachi said, still not sure how to propose to Sasuke anymore. "Kisame is such an idiot"

Deidara on the other hand was laughing his head off and Sasori was stuck in the same predicament as Itachi. How was he going to propose to Deidara.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Kisame sat there with multiple bruises on his face. "He beat me up" he said with a soft sigh.

"We can see" Itachi said.

"And then he accepted it and we had make up sex!" Kisame said, a triumph look on his face "Beat that!"

"Liar" Sasori said.

"Well, I can dream" Kisame muttered, and then sighed, "Well, back to the list"

"You might want to stick with it this time" Itachi commented. Kisame nodded.

"Just you wait, I'll have another brilliant Idea soon" There was no doubt about that.

* * *

Next Chapter, SAsori proposes...what will happen????


	4. The Naked Proposal

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

The Naked Proposal

Sasori had thought about it long and hard, the thing was, there was no way to propose to Deidara. With their busy lives, and on the spare time their hardcore sex, there was no way he was going to be able to make a romantic proposal. Or a decent one at that. Sasori narrowed his eyes as he saw a yellow flash run around his and his lover's apartment. "Deidara, what are you doing?" he decided to ask. His eye twitched when he saw him wearing just a robe, knowing that there were no clothes under it.

"I am going to go and model for an art class" The blond man stopped and looked at him "They told me I could bring someone else, so, wanna come un?" This irritated Sasori.

"As in a bunch of students are going to stare at your naked body?"

"Yes!" Deidara jumped "Some of them are even going to sculpt my awesome body" Sasori sighed, this was all about Deidara's passion. He gritted his teeth.

"Alright, I'll go" Sasori grumbled, "Make sure all those kids keep their hands to themselves!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"As you say!" And with that the blond kept packing. Sasori decided to pack some of his stuff as well, as he was doing his own pack he glanced at the ring box. Should he, or should he not? He could not decide. Taking the risk, he shoved it down into his pocket. "Ah, Sasori, take off your clothes and put on this robe!" before he could say anything a robe was thrown on his face. He glared at it, but knew he had no choice.

'_Well, this is one way I could propose.'_ He thought to himself as he removed the robe from his head and then pulled up his shirt. Unknown to him, mischievous blue eyes stared at his body as he removed everything off. Sasori was not the only one feeling jealous and possessive. "Sasori, hurry, we have to go!" Sasori sighed and then put on his robe and followed his dear boyfriend out the door. "You look hot"

"So do you"

They got in their car and drove all the way to the university, once there they were soon directed into the art room and asked to unrobed.

Students were all watching them, a professional air about them as Deidara was asked to sit down, and Sasori was asked to stand beside him.

People looked at them, the room was silent as they were still all the time they were required to be. "Alright, you can take a break now" The teacher there said.

The students checked their paintings and some massaged their hands. Sasori turned to his still sitting boyfriend. He looked like such a beauty on that high chair with nothing on, and his blond hair brushed back over his back, his face all exposed. "Deidara, my love"

"Yes Sasori"

"There is something that I have been meaning to ask you," Sasori said, despite the fact that he was naked and exposed right now, it seemed like nothing else could humiliate him anymore. It was now or never. He just hoped that Deidara did not reject him like how Kisame had been rejected so many times over.

"What is it?" Deidara asked a clueless look on his face.

"Well, I just" Sasori dropped on one knee, and Deidara gasped. The artist around who were ready to continue stopped and stared at the scene before them.

"Sasori" Deidara said, in disbelief.

"Deidara, my heart, my soul, will you marry me?" He asked, Deidara at there still in shock, unable to believe what Sasori just had asked him.

He nodded his head, and then gushed out "YES! I will, I'll marry you!" he said. Sasori had not expected this. However, he was pleased as he slipped the ring into Deidara's ring finger. Just as they had come into the classroom he had made a grab for the ring without the box and had kept the ring in the palm of his hand…until now…

Soon he noticed that everyone in the room started clapping and cheering for them. Sasori stood and Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"WHOOO!" People yelled.

All Sasori could feel was happiness as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's naked waist and kissed him more.

He guessed, proposing is not so hard, Kisame was just an idiot when it came to it and that was why he was always rejected.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" Deidara yelled as he showed off his new ring to everyone who wanted to see it.

* * *

Kisame was killing himself over his new list. Lunch was no long a great experience for him. his boyfriend had also stopped talking to him. "Don't you guys have any other ideas on how to propose, I feel like everything has been done"

"Well, you could have some alone time and just propose" Itachi suggested.

"You are so lame" Kisame mocked him. "I bet Sasuke will reject you as well."

"Well, don't ever ask for my advice." Itachi glared at the shark. Sasori on the other hand had been quiet all that time.

"So, Sasori, care to share what you did yesterday" Kisame said, with keen interest.

"I proposed to Deidara"

"And he rejected you right!" The shark man said in triumph.

"No,: he said "Deidara accepted and said yes" Itachi congratulated him while Kisame let out a strangled yell.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

This was an odd proposal...But hey lol.


	5. The Dirty Proposal

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

The Dirty Proposal

"Damn them all to hell" Kisame muttered under his breath. He still had no idea how he was going to propose to his boyfriend Jason; all he knew was that his boyfriend was not talking to him anymore. "Well" He said, "I could first try and get on his good side" and with that, he went on to plan a romantic meal for both of them.

* * *

**With Deidara and Sasori**

Sasori had Deidara pinned to the wall. "Haa" Deidaira breathed out as pleasure rushed his body. They had already set a date for when they wanted to get married, but like always, neither of them could control their urges. At the moment, they were going to have sex once again in the middle of a perfectly good afternoon.

Shirts were already off, and Sasori's mouth was latched to the sensitive spot on Deidara's neck. His hands wondering all over the silken body of his blond lover, and the singing moans he elicited encouraged him to continue.

"Take me already" Deidara moaned his body hot and needy, pre-cum leaking already down his member in excessive amounts.

"Patience" Sasori murmured, and gently he nudged his finger into his lover's tight hole. Deidara's fingers sunk themselves onto his back as he arched and parted his legs widely, completely welcoming his lover into him. His body remained relax of the familiar feeling and that made the pain be less, and then the pleasure intensified as that one finger moved within him and searched for his pleasure spot. Sasori looked up at Deidara's flushed face and kissed his swollen lips once more as another finger found it's way into the blond.

"Oooh, Sasori, it feels so fucking good" the blond moved his sensual mouth against Sasori's cheek and he started to move back and forth, against the fingers. "I can't take it anymore," He panted into Sasori's ear "Please just fuck me, fuck me hard"

Sasori nodded, and removed his fingers. Deidara whimpered a little, but he let out a satisfied gasp when Sasori's cock pressed into him and filled him completely, stretching him further than two fingers ever could. "Deidara, you're so tight"

"Sasori, Fuuuck, you're so big" The blond purred against his red headed lover and then Sasori shoved himself completely in. "AAAAH!" Before long, he had Deidara screaming and cursing loudly while he told him to not stop and just keep going as well as "Yes! Yes, yes, oh yes!" As he found the blonds prostate and kept hitting it with every thrust of his hips into his blond.

"AAAAH!" Both yelled as they reached their hard climax. Deidara giggled as hey slid down to the floor, exhausted for the moment.

* * *

**UchihaCestUchihaCest~~ **

Itachi got out of his car and started to walk towards his apartment that he shared with his younger brother, who is also his lover. He sighed as he pressed his hand down the front pocket of his pants and felt the box with the ring that he wanted to use to ask Sasuke to marry him. Just as he was walking towards the building, he saw his younger brother run out without shoes and to the back of the building. Curious, Itachi decided to run after him to see what he was up to.

He arched an eyebrow when he saw him climb into the huge trashcan out back where everyone threw all their trash "What are you doing Sasuke?" he decided to ask. His younger brother jumped and turned to face him with a frown on his face.

"Damn it Itachi, you are not supposed to be here, go inside and pretend that I am not in a trashcan!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi crossed his arms and just stared at his brother. The fact that his brother was in a trashcan made him frown, his little brother didn't belong there.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" he repeated. Sighing, Sasuke began to dig in through the trash.

"None of your business"

"Sasuke" Itachi called again, and unfolded his arms as he walked towards the trashcan. It was obvious that his little brother was looking for something. "Tell me, what are you looking for, I'll help you" Sasuke glared up at him.

"Itachi, you don't need to get yourself dirty" Sasuke hissed, "Besides, I was the stupid one, so I have to search for it myself"

"And what's it?" Sighing, Sasuke decided to tell Itachi in hopes that his brother would leave him alone in his misery within the trash.

"Remember, the necklace that you gave me?" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded "I think the small pendant fell down while I was cleaning and I already looked over in the apartment, I can't find it. It has to be here, I have to fucking find it!" Sasuke snapped. He loved that pendant and necklace that Itachi had given him. He had the necklace; all he asked for now was his pendant.

"I'll buy you another one Otouto, just get out of the trash"

"NO!" Sasuke snapped, and glared over at Itachi "There is no fucking way, you inconsiderate jerk" Itachi rolled his eyes and decided to join his brother in the trashcan. He pressed a hand to it and was about to climb in when Sasuke stopped him.

"Let me help you look"

"Fine!" Sasuke said. "But take off your shoes, that would be something hard to wash and they are expensive" Itachi did as asked and then started to help his brother look for his pendant.

Both Uchiha's where tearing up bags

Before they knew it, they had ripped up many bags, both were smelly, and they had created a huge mess. "Damn it!" Sasuke said feeling frustrated "I am never going to find it!" It was as if all hope was lost. But like always at the last moment, things decide to make themselves known.

Itachi sighed and then noticed something shinny behind a banana peal; he reached for it and noticed that it was the silver pendant from Sasuke's necklace. He turned to Sasuke and saw that his younger brother was getting up and started to bang at the trashcan, only to have the top of it fall on top of them. It hit him a little in the head and he hissed while Sasuke was slammed to him and both stayed there, for a moment buried in trash.

Itachi was with his back pressed to the trashcan wall and Sasuke on his chest and between his legs. "Damn Itachi, I am never going to find it"

Itachi sighed.

"Hey Sasuke"

"What" Sasuke asked angrily, both of them were getting already sick of the smell in the trashcan, but Itachi decided that this was the perfect moment to propose and give Sasuke his pendant back.

"Will you marry me?" There was silence, and he felt Sasuke shift. It was dark in the trashcan, as Sasuke got to his knees and pushed the top off. Both welcomed the breath of fresh air, but the trash still surrounded them.

"What?" He asked, looking Itachi on the face.

"Will you marry me" Sasuke was still stunned, he had never expected his brother to ask him such a question. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, that even covered in smelly trash Itachi would still asking him such a thing. Itachi showed Sasuke the pendant and his little brother smiled, getting out of his stunned mode, Sasuke nodded vehemently.

"YES!" He said as he jumped on Itachi, tackling him hard and making the top fall on them again. Itachi made a face at the smell and Sasuke just cuddled into him. "Of course I'll marry you nii-chan" Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. After a while, the moment was no longer cute and Itachi just wanted to get some fresh air.

"I think we should get out of here Sasuke" Itachi commented. "We need a bath" Sasuke nodded in approval also making a face.

* * *

The next day at lunch break Itachi frowned as the smell of the trash can still would not leave him "Man Itachi, what did you do? Swim with the trash" Kisame was laughing his head off and at the same time covering his nose. Itachi just knew it was going to take some time to get the smell to go completely away, but at least it was not as bad as when they were in the trashcan.

"Shut up" Itachi muttered "And yes, me and Sasuke were in a trash can when I asked him to marry me" Sasori and Kisame were stunned.

"What did he say?" Sasori asked.

"He said yes, and accepted my proposal"

"Congratulations" Sasori managed before everything Kisame decided to yell his head off.

"WHHHAAAT!" He couldn't believe it, first Sasori and now Itachi, where the hell had he gone wrong?

* * *

Umm, I asked my friend about this idea...She would accept, I guess it's not a bad way to propose...what do you guys think? ^^;


	6. Still Don't Know How To Propose

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

Still Don't Know How To Propose

"It's not fair, not fair at all. All you got to ask your boyfriends the first time and got accepted, while I was rejected so many times by mine!" The shark was sobbing dramatically as his head laid limply on the table. Today the day was cloudy as they went out for their lunch, and it seemed to fit the mood Kisame was feeling. Itachi and Sasori both had lunches made by their boyfriends who were now also their fiancee's, while Kisame had nothing. The man was not even tempted to order anything to eat, he just wanted to die. After all, he had come up with the ideas, yet it was his friends the ones that were already making plans for marriage.

"Stop being dramatic" Sasori hissed, Kisame was killing his good mood after all.

"You could always propose again" Itachi commented as he opened his Bento, all his favorite food neatly placed there by his precious Otouto, ready to be eaten.

"Yeah right" Kisame said "and how would I do that without offending him as much as I have already? It's like he barely started dating me again. My lovely Jason" He sobbed once more.

"Why don't you try proposing to him by…buying him a fish"

"Yeah, and…put the ring in the fish tank"

"And…hope he notices"

Kisame looked back and forth from Itachi and Sasori, grinned, got to his feet and yelled "You guys are brilliant!" With that, Kisame left and decided to put his new brilliantly planned plan in motion while Itachi and Sasori acted as if nothing happened. Both went on eating as usual, went back to work, and returned home to their lovers.

* * *

When Itachi got home late that day, he was a little surprised to find the place dark. Sure it was night, but Sasuke always waited up for him, and certainly always had the light on.

"Sasuke?" He called out. Before he knew it, his younger brother was there, clinging to him with a scared look.

"Hey Itachi" he said.

"Sasuke, why are the lights off, what happened?" Itachi asked as he turned the lights on. Sasuke still clung to him while not saying anything since once he turned on the lights, everything was confirmed. Sasuke was wearing nothing but his shirt, but on the floor there was Kisame. The shark man looked like he had been beaten to a pulp, by something hard. It looked like it had hurt as well. He turned back to Sasuke who smirked at him.

"Ah, Kisame stopped over, said something about needing my engagement ring. I thought it was someone trying to break into the house so I beat him with an aluminum bat. Do you think I killed him?"

"I guess" Itachi said, as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and then walked over to his friend. Sasuke sighed as he saw Kisame there, but really no one messed with him nor the presents Itachi got him "how long ago was this"

"About ten minutes, I turned off the lights in case anyone got suspicious" Sasuke said, he sounded like he had just committed murder or something. Itachi would have worried more about Kisame, but right now his little brother looked so sexy and edible. It was almost like he had been planning something for that night. Kisame had just so happened to come and ruin it, then again, he was the beat up shark and the night still continued on.

"He'll be fine" He said and leaned down to kiss Sasuke in a hot lip lock. Sasuke returned the hot kiss eagerly and both started to make out heavily. Itachi dropped his brief case and started to move Sasuke to their room only for Kisame to wake up at that moment with an ache in his back and head only to see the hot scene between the two Uchihas. Blood rushed out his nose and he passed out once more without a second thought.

"Haah" Sasuke moaned when the shirt was raised and Itachi's hands squeezed his behind. Sasuke was squirming in his older brother's arms and holding on tightly to him as both stumbled, finally into their room. "Itachi" Sasuke whimpered, feeling like they were not going to make it to the bed.

They never did.

Itachi devour and took his little brother, immediately on the floor.

Sasuke found the shirt off him before he could blink, and then when Itachi pulled away for him to undress as well, once that was done Sasuke pulled him down again and kissed him hard. Itachi soon broke the kiss so both could breathe and moved down his brother's delicious body to nip at his neck while one of his hands reached down to play with his baby's entrance. It was as tight as it always was, and it was as hot as Itachi always expected it to be. Sasuke's silken skin moving under him, everything was just so perfect when it came to his little brother and he couldn't wait to take him.

Sasuke gasped, and spread his legs to allow his brother better access to his goods. He kissed Itachi's cheek and forehead and threw his head back in a loud moan when Itachi's fingers kept playing with him, and teasing his prostate. The other hand pumping his eager erection, but before he could cum Itachi stopped and looked him over. "Were the lube?" he asked.

"Under the pillow" Sasuke smirked. "Let me just suck you off to get you wet enough" Sasuke said, clumsily sitting up.

Itachi watched him as he leaned into his cock and then took it into his small and hot mouth. Itachi groaned in pleasure and Sasuke sucked on him, allowing an excessive amount of saliva to gather within his mouth before slowly coming up and letting it go with a luscious pop. Sasuke looked up at Itachi, with flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes, yet at the same time his eyes held a deep and unconditional love that he felt solely for Itachi. Itachi leaned down, kissed that naughty mouth with his own, and pulled his lover closer to him into an embrace that returned every one of his baby brother's feelings.

Sasuke eagerly crawled into Itachi's lap and gasped when once again, Itachi's hands gripped his behind and opened him up. The fingers digging into him and slightly to his opening while Itachi kissed him heavily and then positioned him over the head of his cock. Sasuke felt like he was about to explode as excitement filled him and Itachi was not short of feeling the same. He quickly lowered his brother onto his hard shaft, and enjoyed the pleasurable moan Sasuke let out as he was being filled completely and deep, just as he loved it.

Both kissed, and nipped at each other as Sasuke used his legs to push himself up and then back down. Itachi gasped and bucked his hips. His little brother was always so tight and so hot around his hard organ and it drove him insane. Both Uchiha's moved against each other trying to build friction "Nii-san, faster, deeper, please" Sasuke mewled and moaned.

Itachi only replied by moving his brother down onto the floor to have him flat on his back, both legs completely spread so he would have better access. Sasuke moaned as his brother pressed deeper into him and his prostate and moved harder, faster, in long fluid moves. It left him breathless. "Itachi so good!" Sasuke cried out as he tried to buck in time with his brother's thrust. Itachi groaned in pleasure every time his little brother's ass swallowed him hard and deeply.

Before they knew it, both came, exploding together. Itachi nearly calapsed onto his younger brother, but sighed and pulled out and beside him. Sasuke crawled over to his brother and kissed him, both kissing hard, and trying to rest before Itachi stood up and picked his younger brother up and set him on the bed. Once he did, Sasuke clung to him and pulled him down with him, whispering into his ear "Again, nii-san, second round please, take me hard"

"Anything for you, Otouto"

* * *

The next day, late in the afternoon, Kisame had found himself in the huge trashcan right outside Itachi and Sasuke's apartment. He felt pain in his skull and body as if he had been beaten up and then just shoved here. He also smelled like crap and he was depressed, but most of all he was in pain as he leisurely crawled out. "Ah man and I still haven't proposed. I don't even have a ring to do this the right way" He stumbled out and fell on his face, but got back up again.

He was determined "I am going to make Jason want to marry me, and I definitely will make sure that we get married before Itachi and Sasuke and before Sasori and Deidara, yeah!"

With that, he made his way over to a one-dollar store.

* * *

Thank you for all that reviewed, I know, I know, I haven't updated this one in a while. Don't know what Im going to do about Kisame's proposal, but then comes the weddings. I want to make this as interesting as possible lol. XD Ah well, you can say this was a hot short filler. X3 See you guys around!

Please Review


	7. Proposal During The Throws Of Passion

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

Proposal During The Throws Of Passion

"You're a jerk"

Kisame stood there perplexed. He had gone to the one-dollar store to buy a stuffed bear, which by the way was not one dollar. He did not know why people even bothered calling it the one dollar store; still the balloons and the fake roses had all been a dollar each. In total, he had spent over twenty dollars, and come to his boyfriend house to ask for forgiveness and take him out to eat. They had, once more, he had asked him to marry him, and all he had gotten was cold water in the face. "What?" he said, unable to believe what had happened.

"You're a jerk, Kisame" Jason snapped glaring, "How can you ask me to marry you without a ring? What happened to the ring?" Kisame moved his mouth, but no words came out. Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood up. "We're through, Kisame"

"What, wait no?"

"I can no longer stand you," Jason snapped, then his eyes grew tears "I can't take it anymore, being with you hurts too much and you confuse me a lot. I am not happy with you Kisame" And with that, Jason ran out of there crying making Kisame stand up and yell after him.

"JASON!"

Kisame now stood outside, heartbroken at what had just happened. His boyfriend had refused him for the final time and now, he was not even his boyfriend. That was when he also noticed that he had bailed out on the bill, and he looked back before running all the way to his car. He was already heartbroken, he didn't need his wallet empty either!

Still, instead of going home Kisame decided to go to a bar. He was in about his fifth pathetic drink when he felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his high school ex-boyfriend there. "I thought it was you, Kisame-chan" The male grinned.

"Suigetsu" Kisame was shocked, to see the man he once had not gotten along with, and had started to date in high school. They were always screwing around, and doing other things, but since Kisame was older and graduated first, he dumped Suigetsu. How long ago had that been? Looking over the white haired male, he didn't look so bad. "What are you doing here?"

"Boys night out" Suigetsu said, "Sasuke just announced his engagement"

"You know Sasuke?" Kisame was shocked, and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"I've known him for years now," he answered. "We went to the same Uni, what have you been up to? I heard that you were going to propose to your boyfriend as well"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Deidara"

"You know Deidara too!"

"Kisame" Suigetsu growled.

"So…boy's night out" Kisame turned around to see a table full of males. Sasuke was there, a long silver haired male was sitting next to him. Then a blond male, a red head, and two brown haired… "Who are they?" Suigetsu turned to look over at his table and shrugged.

"Sasuke, Kimimaro, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Neji"

"I see"

"Yeah, we are trying to set up Neji and Gaara up together" Suigetsu smirked "They are so hopeless, hey what are you drinking" Before Kisame knew it, Suigetsu was sitting on his lap and they were having multiple drinks, until they could not see straight anymore. They were laughing so hard, Kisame did not know why but Suigetsu could always make him laugh even though there was not a damned thing funny. It was also a mystery how they had gotten to Kisame's place and ended up arguing to the point that their bodies were pressed to one another.

Their mouths were locked in a heavy kiss, and they were pulling each other's hair. Suigetsu tasted so good, and felt so good. And damn, Suigetsu could bite. They were a sweaty mess tangled up in the sheets, just writing against each other and then Kisame found himself being engulfed in that tight ass. "Aah! Why the hell didn't you prepare me!"

"Just take it"

"Haah!"

Kisame watched him, the raw emotions and his chest felt warm. He stared at the pale male under him, who was screaming at his every thrust, and how his arms reached out for him just to keep him in place. Being inside him, ah, how long had it been since he had been inside this precious body? It had been too long. "Ah Kisame, you are so good"

"Suigetsu"

"Yes, yes, yes"

"Oh Suigetsu, will you marry me"

"AAah! Fuck yes!" And both came at that moment. Suigetsu had been screaming all the time, he was drunk, but he understood what was told to him and it came down like a ton of bricks. "What?" He asked as he calmed down.

"Marry me"

Suigetsu closed his eyes and nodded "I'd love to marry you Kisame, I've missed you" The words were whispered into Kisame's ear and he smiled as well.

"I've missed you too" For once, Kisame felt as if he was whole and that he had truly come home. He felt on top of the world, and if he was not so spent and drunk, he would have gotten up and danced and sung the La la la, LMFAO song to Suigetsu.

* * *

The next day, Kisame had a shit-eating grin on his face, and neither Sasori nor Itachi had made eye contact with him. It was all to avoid having to ask the question the shark man obviously wanted to be asked. What had happened last night?

"You guys! You'll never guess what"

"What?" Sasori humored.

"I'm engaged to Suigetsu" Their eyes widen and they turned to Kisame.

"What?"

* * *

Is Kisame really willing to Marry Suigetsu? Or is it because he was rejected...damned. Im back to messing with this story lol. See you guys around =Those who are still reading this weird story_


	8. The Date Of Marriage

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

The Date Of Marriage

Kisame's relationship with Suigetsu had always been an off and on thing. They argued like no one's business, but they were always compatible with each other. He never thought he would be back here, holding Suigetsu in his arms again, sleeping next to him, naked again, with the feel of his body so familiar to him. He oddly felt like he missed him.

There was just something between and Suigetsu that sparked, no matter what. Fighting or loving each other, the spark just sizzled.

Of course, Kisame prided himself in being someone of privacy and therefore kept his feelings to himself. Therefore, as he joined Itachi and Sasori during lunchtime he grinned at them and decided to ask the next step to proposing. "So, have you guys set a date to get married yet?" Kisame asked. Both Itachi and Sasori nodded their heads, way ahead of Kisame on this question. Kisame gave them a semi shocked look.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, "Sasuke and I are getting married in the fall, October thirty first"

"Halloween?" Kisame asked, looking incredulously at his friend. Itachi nodded. Sasori beside him already knew so he was not much in shock. Especially not, when Deidara had explained it to him, seeing as both Deidara and Sasuke had a boys night out with other of their friends and concluding their wedding dates with each other.

"That's like a few months away," Kisame muttered, and then turned to the red head, "And you Sasori?"

"August twenty" Sasori muttered.

"That's like a month away!" Kisame said, looking perplexed. They were already into July, August was going to be there in no time.

"Believe me, I know" Sasori rolled his eyes. Kisame looked at his friends perplexed, they had some strange boyfriends, "What about you Kisame, when is your marriage date?" Sasori decided to ask, seeing as the shark already could not believe that they were going to be married soon.

"Uh…well, it hasn't been decided yet" He sheepishly looked at them.

Sasori and Itachi decided it was best to ignore him. There was no way they were going to give him any more advice. The shark had gotten himself into this last mess.

000

Later that night, Suigetsu had promised to meet Kisame at a small restaurant in Konoha named Ichiraku, and smiled when he spotted him at the small bar. "Hey," he called, feeling a little nervous and shy at the fact that yes, he was engaged to his high school sweetheart. It made him feel incredibly happy.

"Suigetsu, you made it." Kisame said, a smile crossing his lips. Do not pick up Suigetsu when asking him out on a date, check. That had to get him a little pissed off. A great start to a great night. "We need to talk about our engagement," he said, standing to gesture Suigetsu into a stool. He nearly banged his head down on the table when he wondered why he was being so chivalrous.

"Uh, okay, what of it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well you said yes," Kisame said, as if pointing out a huge issue.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Suigetsu said in an accusing tone.

"Well…I haven't even gotten you a ring yet!" Kisame said, as if that bluntly explained that there was something majorly wrong with their engagement. It was after all what made Jason leave him. Part of Kisame wondered why he was always trying to screw up his own happiness.

"I know. I don't expect you to give me one," Suigetsu gave him a strange look, "I don't need a ring to know that I'm engaged to you, I love you. You leaving me back in high school was heartbreaking, seeing you again and yes I know proposing to someone that was not me at the moment, I felt jealous…" Suigetsu felt a stab in his chest, "And then how we spent the night after not seeing each other for so long…"

Kisame sighed, seeing the hurt look in Suigetsu's eyes. "But don't you think it's unfair, that I was proposing to Jason, all the way up to the point I ended up fucking you again?" Kisame looked at him with sadness.

"I've realized that Kisame, I'm not stupid," Suigetsu snapped, his eyes narrowed, and the tone of his voice lowered. "Do you still love Jason then, more than me, have you never loved me?"

Kisame as silent as he thought the words over for a moment and then bowed his head resolutely, "I wanted to marry Jason because I thought I was ready to settle down, have something with him, seeing as he was my main one, but with you here, I'm confused, so very confused." Kisame sighed again, "I do love you,"

"Then let's get married" Suigetsu quietly said, a small smile crossing his lips. Kisame threw a glance at him and could not help to think that Suigetsu looked so beautiful.

"Okay" he said, deciding that for once he was not going to fight this, "Let's get married," and as if an afterthought threw in, "On November twenty eight"

Suigetsu turned to look at him with a confused look, "Why that date"

"Because any other date according to Sasuke and Deidara's standards is insane," Suigetsu still did not get what Kisame meant and shrugged.

"November twenty-eight it is"

Kisame threw another glance at Suigetsu and could not help himself. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek making his fiancée beautifully blush.

000

The next day Kisame walked out to have lunch with Itachi and Sasori, he found that only Itachi was at the table. "Hey, where's Sasori?" he asked as he sat down.

"Deidara came over and took him out to go see wedding places, to reserve a place. Sasuke and I will have to do that soon as well" Itachi turned to look at him only to find Kisame gapping. He shook his head, "A fly is going to fly in Kisame"

Kisame immediately closed his mouth.

This was still unbelievable.

000

I know, it's been so long. I've never planned to make this chapters long anyways.

So, the next one might be. We'll all have to wait and see.

enjoy


	9. August Twentieth

**Say Yes And Marry Me**

August Twentieth

Itachi was pissed off.

Not only had Sasuke left to hang out with his friends and the _bride_, at the _bride's_ house, but also he had made the groom and every other male come to their fucking apartment. Therefore, Kisame, Sasori, Neji, Juugo, and Kiba were here. Itachi had no idea what the three last males were doing here at all- despite knowing that they were the boyfriends of some of Sasuke's and Deidara's friends. He never got along with neither male either, so it was completely awkward. "Can we all go to sleep now, we'll be up in like four hours to get ready!" Sasori snapped after a while.

"Dude, tomorrow is your wedding day, don't you want to party?" Kiba asked, he had been hoping for a bachelor's party and was itching to call some male dancers. Sasori shot him a harsh glare; he was the one that was panicking. Itachi on the other hand turned off the television and radio just to get some silence.

"We're all going to sleep now," he said, his tone chilling that it had Sasuke's friends cowering, except for Juugo who was peaceful and always remained calm. Neji and Kiba jumped away. They quickly scrambled to their sleeping bags.

Why the hell were those two here anyways?

Itachi could not understand what Sasuke and the others were up to, nor was he sure on the list of people that had invited for Sasori's wedding. For a second, he feared that his own wedding to Sasuke would be even worse-not knowing what or who was going to show up that he did not know.

As soon as everything calmed down, they all went to bed and slept. Not that there was much time left, just a few hours, and right now they really needed all the rest they could get before the next day.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Sasuke got up and kicked Deidara, who looked like he was nowhere near ready to get up "Get up, it's your wedding day"

"Gah Sasuke I'm gonna kick you on your wedding day!" Deidara cried, and angrily got up. Suigetsu somewhere in the room chuckled. Deidara ended up throwing a pillow across the room, effectively hitting Gaara on the head. The red head growled as he woke up, barring his teeth at Deidara who rolled his eyes and rushed out of bed to make some noise. If he had to get up, so did everyone else.

Temary, Naruto, and Kimimaro found themselves rudely awakened by the blond _bride_. There was already a lot of screaming and shuffling around.

"Fuck, what time is it; I have to get your hair done!" Temary cried as she got to her feet and rushed towards her hair supplies. "Deidara get your ass back here!" she called.

"Wait up I need a shower!" Deidara called back.

Temari growled deep in her throat. "Chill sis" Gaara said as he too started to prepare. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

At six in the morning, the alarm went off, effectively waking up Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame. Neji, Juugo, and Kiba all groggily followed Itachi and Sasori to the van that had been rented for this occasion. It took them half an hour to get to their destination, and all of them filed out to the place where they would be getting their tuxedos for the wedding. Itachi took out his cell phone when he felt it vibrate and saw that he had a text message from his precious little brother/boyfriend/fiancée.

"Welcome!" the man from the shop, Mr. Staples greeted them warmly as he unlocked the shop for them, "I'm so glad that you are here, let's get you gentlemen all looking handsome!" the man was practically bouncing of the balls of his feet. "Who's the groom?"

Everyone moved away and pointed at Sasori.

The man grinned, "Come this way, your bride called and told me to get you a special suit just for you," Sasori followed the man and the others hollered with laughter. Itachi and the others were soon being shown different suits that they could all change into.

"Dude, I think I smell" Kiba said out of nowhere.

Neji rolled his eyes and everyone else ignored him as they continued to get ready.

Glancing at the clock told them that it was already seven in the morning. They still had a lot to do before the wedding.

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon and by this time, everyone had finished showering, and getting cleaned. Deidara had then revealed that he had yet to pick up his dress and while Temari pulled him down to get his hair done, she snapped at the others to go pick up Deidara's dress.

"Deidara hold still!" Temari growled as she combed through his hair, but Deidara kept bobbing his head up and down to a Lil Wayne Music video making it very difficult on Temari to come up with any creative hairstyles. "Will someone shut the television off?" She roared and Gaara walked into the room, a frown on his face at what he was wearing. He was not particularly fond of tuxedos, and he kept pulling at the cuffs. Deidara wiggled in his chair, and Temari finally turned off the television.

Kimimaro entered then. He was wearing a similar tuxedo to Gaara's, and that meant that it was blood red, with a black shirt and tie, with shoes to match. It was his brilliant choice, for he wanted his wedding to be the most memorable of all. After all, Sasuke had gotten Halloween for his wedding, his had to top that-somehow. Temary continued to work on his hair, gently combing through the now soft strands of his hair and she ended up curling it up at the base. Deidara watched her now as she finally finished his hair and even got the hair that fell on his face to look stylish.

"You better go get dressed," Temari said.

"I know" Deidara said as he kept checking out his hair. It was neatly combed, with nothing special other than his own style, and the small curls in the end just added a special flare for such a special day. Suigetsu bounced in then, and cat called at the stylish Deidara before making his announcement.

"Yo, Sasuke and Naruto are back with your dress Deidara,"

Deidara rushed out, "Good," and frowned when he saw Suigetsu. "Why the hells are you not ready!" he snapped.

"I don't know" Suigetsu muttered.

"Argh! Get ready then, I'm getting married in about two hours!"

The wedding was at three. And there still was a lot to get done. And the wedding place that they had chosen was about an forty minutes away from where they were.

* * *

"Where's Itachi!" Sasori snapped all of a sudden. It was twelve in the afternoon and everyone already had their black tuxedos as well as well as he was finished. None of them were worried about their hair, they needed to get to the reception to make sure the priest was going to make it in time to get Sasori and Deidara married. They were not going to be doing this by church that was for sure. Besides that, they needed to make sure the caterers had gotten everything right as well and everything was ready for everything.

The only problem now was that they had lost their driver-or just Itachi, seeing, as he was not really a driver. Still, Itachi had the keys to the rented van.

"The van is still outside though, so he could not have left without us" Kiba said as he looked outside, trying to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha, but there was no sign of him. It was almost as if he had vanished. God, if he did, Sasuke was going to kill them all.

"Does someone have a cell phone so we can call him?" Sasori snapped.

"No, I don't think any of us have a cell phone" Neji said.

Juugo was about to say something when Kiba jumped and started to scream his head off.

"No! We lost Itachi!"

"Everyone calm down!" Kisame roared as he appeared out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy although Juugo face palmed, seeing as no one was willing to listen to him.

* * *

It was one when everyone was ready and Deidara wanted to leave so he would be on time for his wedding. Therefore, when he walked into the kitchen to catch Naruto eating some ramen and Sasuke snacking on a tomato, he flipped. "What are you two doing? We have to go now!"

"Calm down," Sasuke said as he walked out of the kitchen to search for the keys, "We haven't eaten anything since we got up this morning"

"I know that!" Deidara snapped, and then went to the fridge to get himself a cinnamon roll. Snacking was not so bad.

"Naruto, where the hell are the keys?" Sasuke asked as he came back to the kitchen, having looked everywhere he could have placed them, and this wasn't even his house so he was sure if they were not at least by the front door, they should have been in his pockets.

"I don't know, I thought you had them." Naruto said as he slurped his noodles.

"I gave them to you!" Sasuke glared.

"No, you didn't"

"Yes I did, I said here are the keys, since you were messing with the radio and I went to get the dress!"

"Liar, you didn't" Naruto said before he looked like he had just remembered something, "Oh shit," he ran out of there and Sasuke's eye twitched. "FUCK!" Naruto yelled for everyone to hear. Being all ready, they rushed out to see what the trouble was. "Teme, I left the keys inside"

"Smart" Suigetsu called out.

"Shut up!" everyone else yelled.

"Oh my damn, what are we going to do now!" Deidara roared as he walked to the van and looked at the keys inside, shinning, mocking him!

"Naruto you are such an idiot" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Deidara!" Naruto cried, dramatically.

"Maybe we can smash the window in and get them out?" Gaara asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a rental Gaara, we can't just smash it. We'll end up having to pay extra for the damage." Temari deadpanned, even though there was a look of utter stress on her face, and she knew it was not her wedding, but she was feeling the pressure of it all.

"Argh, how are we ever going to get where we need to?" Deidara roared, "Wait, my car, we can go in there. We don't need all of you to go!" Deidara said as he walked over to the garage and opened it, only to find that both his car and Sasori's was missing. Dread filled his heart completely. How were they ever going to make it to the wedding in time? He was the fucking bride for sakes!

"I think he's about to murder someone"

* * *

It was around one when they found Itachi again.

Itachi was casually walking back to the shop with a coffee in hand and a bag that looked to be from a donut place. Everyone rushed towards him, but Sasori was pissed. "Where have you been?"

Itachi shrugged, "Got hungry," he muttered. "And Sasuke texted me earlier this morning with a request, I told Juugo to let you know I was leaving for a while"

"I tried but no one listens here," Juugo said in a bored monotone that made the others feel a little ashamed. They had all been so busy panicking over Itachi that they had not stopped even a second to ask if anyone actually knew where Itachi was.

"Argh" Sasori pulled on his hair but then decided to calm himself down. "Okay, all right, but you're here now so that's all that matters. Can we go now towards the reception and everything?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded his head and pulled out the keys. He glared though when Kisame jumped and snatched his donut away.

"Oh Itachi, you are god!" Kisame said as he gobbled one up, and Neji snatched the bag to see what was left, only one more donut. One that Kiba and he ended up fighting over. After all, none of them had eaten the entire morning.

As soon as Itachi opened the doors though, they all cramped themselves into the van. "Hey, what kind of favor where you doing for Sasuke anyways?" Neji asked, looking apprehensive.

"He wanted a limo, they want to go to the reception in style" The others looked at Itachi like they were crazy.

"I cannot afford a limo!" Sasori roared.

"Consider it your wedding present" Itachi commented as he pulled out of the driveway. "Seeing as we got you nothing"

Sasori's eye was twitching and Kisame was dying in the back. How the hell was his wedding supposed to top off his friends weddings? Itachi was like mega rich, he would probably have his and Sasuke's wedding be the most expensive thing in the world! How could anyone ever compete with that? Uchihas were such smooth operators!

* * *

Just as Deidara was having an emotional breakdown, a black limo made its way over to them, parking just outside of the house. "Look!" Naruto yelled as if stunned, "A limo"

Deidara stopped his melt down and everyone else looked apprehensively at the sight of a limo.

"You've just been punked," Sasuke and Naruto both said when everyone just continued to stare. Deidara's eyes welled up with tears.

"This is so unfair!" he wailed, "Oh my god!"

"I think we have to stop messing with his emotions," Naruto said, sheepishly. Sasuke scoffed.

"Let's go then, or we will be late!" This caused Deidara to jump, as he rushed over to the limo and the door was opened. He was not even going to questioned how all of this was possible, right now he just wanted to get to Sasori and marry him. Everyone quickly followed and the limo headed towards the reception/marriage place.

* * *

Sasori was pissed.

"The fucking priest is late!" he roared, everything was in place, everything was ready, everything was perfect-except that the fucking priest had yet to show.

"Call him up" Kisame said, "Or I could do your wedding, I'm sort of certified"

"Shut up" Sasori roared.

Itachi was lounging on one of the chairs, playing with what seemed to be a video game. Kiba was drooling over all the food, and Neji was staring at the huge ass wedding cake. Juugo was pretty much doing the same as Itachi was doing; except that he had his eyes closed and looked like, he was meditating. A few other people had showed up over the time they had been there and it was almost three, and time for the wedding. There were only twenty minutes left.

Pein, Konan, Hindan, Kakuzu, Setzu, were there. Sasori could not even fathom how Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were invited; he never thought that Deidara even associated with them.

Sasori felt like he was going crazy.

He wanted to kill the priest for saying that he was still not going to be there and was not sure when he would arrive. He was no longer sure what to do when it was announced that the Limo and Deidara aboard with the others had made it.

He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Deidara looked incredible in his wedding dress, but the veil was still not in place and Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari rushed him to a back room for him to finish preparing as well as freshen up seeing as he was wearing a dress on such a hot day. Even so, Deidara was giddy to meet with Sasori soon, but he also wanted to surprise him with the dress he was wearing. It was very artistic, not only white, but red, black, green, yellow, and every other color under the sun.

"No one has ever come up with such an ingenious idea"

"That's because others don't think art is exactly a bang," Temari said. The dress was not up to her taste, but if it made Deidara happy, it was all worth it, and it was his day so no one was about to complain or tell him otherwise about his dress.

That was when Sasuke received a text message.

Temari gestured for Deidara to sit down so she could finish fixing him up.

* * *

Gaara and Suigetsu went over to where everyone else was and were surprised to see Sasori yelling on the phone. "JUST GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE!"

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"The priest is a no show" Kisame said offhandedly.

"Where is he?"

"Stuck in traffic"

* * *

3:00

It was time for the wedding and Deidara felt like there were butterfly's in his stomach. He was at the front doors that would lead outside, where there were supposed to be about fifty chairs, and each one would be filled with someone random –it did not matter as long as the world knew he was marrying Sasori. There would be a red carpet on the floor that would lead him all the way to his beloved, and there would be white rose petals covering all the way. He couldn't wait for the doors to open. He shifted a little as Temari finished pocking his hair around and then she moved towards the doors. "You ready for this Deidara?" she asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"I've been ready for years" Deidara grinned, and Temari nodded her head. She pushed open the doors, allowing the sun to stream into the hall way and finally show just what Deidara was picturing-only a hundred times better!

Deidara's breath was knocked out of him as he watched how beautiful everything look, but also because of how handsome his husband to be looked. He nearly had a giggle fit when he saw the surprised look on Sasori's face when he saw him with a dress. He never told Sasori that he was going to be wearing a dress. It was worth also seeing the expression on everyone's face as the wedding music began to play and he slowly made his way over to Sasori.

Sasori smiled at him, giving him a warm look.

As that was happening, Temari sat down in the nearest chair as she closed the doors again. Sasuke was on the other side, and shoved past a few people to get to his brother and sit on his lap. "Where did you find that priest Otouto?" Itachi whispered.

"Did you know there was a church down the street?" Sasuke asked, and smirked. "He thinks Deidara is a girl though."

"He sure does look like one"

The both were then hushed as people wanted to keep looking at the wonderful bride and groom. The priest was an old man with a bold head, and shaking, but smiling nonetheless. Deidara blinked as it was not the priest he and Sasori had previously chosen, but when Sasori took his hand he found that he didn't care as long as they were properly married. The priest shakily opened his bible and began to read some heartfelt passages. He then asked the standard of anyone objecting to the wedding, but no one objected.

"In making a happy relationship work is all about growth, acceptance, and support. You want to be together forever, then there is nothing else in life for you than to making it your mission to keep your relationship together. And now for the rings." The priest gestured, and Sasori brought out the rings. The priest nodded and gestured to him, "Sasori, do you take Deidara, to be your partner in life, your wife, your lover, and cherish her-"

"Him" Deidara corrected.

The priest looked dumbfounded for a moment, and then said "Him" there was a small pause, "that you will be together forever, for better or for worst, in illness and in health, and you'll share your lives together for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Sasori answered, placing the ring on Deidara's finger. "Deidara, I take you as my husband, my lover, forever. I promise to always love you, to always provide for you, and to always make you happy. I love you."

"And now for you, Deidara Do you take Sasori to be your partner in life, your husband, your lover and cherish him, for better or for worst, in illness and in health, and share your lives together for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Deidara said with tears in his eyes as he placed the ring in Sasori's finger. "I love you so much Sasori, I promise that I will take care of you no matter what happens in life, you are my one and only Dana!" Deidara by this point was bouncing on his feet wanting to hug Sasori so tightly.

The priest was so happy he nearly forgot he was marrying them, but then said, "Oh…you may now kiss"

Everyone clapped as Deidara jumped on Sasori and kissed him hard. There were catcalls and everything, but it was official, Sasori and Deidara were finally married.

* * *

"Everyone, welcome the newlywed couple, Sasori and Deidara!" Kisame roared on the microphone, and wrapped his arm around Suigetsu's shoulders as Sasori and Deidara moved over to the center of the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple. Kisame was feeling sentimental. "Can you believe I made that happen" Kisame sniffed, "I'm such a genius,"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "How exactly did you make this happen?"

Kisame stopped sniveling and said, "Oh, I just decided to asked Itachi and Sasori how they were going to propose to their boyfriends. A few weeks later, they had and look where we are now"

"Huh" Suigetsu said, looking impressed with his boyfriend. Kisame watched the couple dance for a bit more before he yelled.

"EVERYONE JOIN THEM!"

Soon everyone was dancing.

Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones that remained sitting, since apparently they were having a conversation with just looks. It seemed like both Uchihas missed the other in their time apart. But at least what had started out as a hectic day was finally over, and everything turned out to be perfect in the end. The original priest was not allowed inside, and the old priest that had married Sasori and Deidara was boogying with some hot girls that no one knew-either way, the old man deserved it for being such a kindhearted person.

The night was crazy happy.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori snuck out of the wedding and headed to a hotel, where Sasori and Deidara had planned to have sex, before the two of them would have to go and travel to Hawaii for their honeymoon. "Are you happy?" Sasori asked when they fell on the bed. Deidara had a huge smile on his face as he nodded his head.

"I'm so happy, Dana" Deidara pulled him closer to kiss him, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sasori said, and tugged on Deidara's dress. "The dress is something else though" he commented making Deidara laugh loudly.

"I knew you'd like it, now rip it off me!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his head back. Sasori was not sure why Deidara would think he liked the dress, but he was not going to think twice about it when Deidara asked him to rip it off.

And that's exactly what he did and more.

* * *

Quick and only update. Sorry you guys. I'm such a failure


End file.
